mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 5
The Series: Season 5 is the fifth season of Mercury Rising: The Series. Episodes 1. Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 3 - When Simon's young sons Joseph and Benjamin are threatened, he is forced out of hiding, and must defend them from John Burrell, who is also threatening Peter and Art as well... 2. Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 4 - After Burrell kills Peter, Simon is enraged and is helped by a reluctant Art to find and finally stop his reign of terror, with the help of an old friend... 3. Cornered - When a false message lures Simon into an old warehouse, it is revealed as a trap by the mob group that now occupies the building in an attempt to extort his high-level government clearance. 4. Exertus - Jameson uncovers evidence of a conspiracy in the federal government at one of its highest levels, but no one believes him, not even Simon or Art, leaving an unapprent, yet major breach in national security wide open... 5. Absolute Risk - When more radiation related deaths begin occuring in the city and surrounding suburbs, they are discovered to have not entirely been from the radiation itself, but that of the work of a mentally warped person. He is finally revealed, in a stunning showdown that shakes Simon's beliefs to his very core, beliefs about everything he has ever held to be true..... 6. Inner Fire - Simon's obssession with a certain mathematical problem has Art, Simone, and Peter worried for his well-being, but he soon makes a major breakthrough, and discovers what he believes to be one of the most ancient of secrets... 7. Splintering - The conspiracy in the government has yet to be proven by anyone but Jameson, and he becomes obsessed with finding the truth about it, threatening his status at the FBI. 8. Endgame, Part 1 - An accident at the Baikonur launch site in Kazakhstan damages the Russian shuttle Ptichka and sets off an international investigation into the incident, in a crisis that reveals Jameson's government conspiracy theory to be true, and sends him, Art, and Simon to Russia. 9. Endgame, Part 2 - With Simon and Jeffries trapped in an underground cavern at Baikonur beneath the launch pad of the shuttle Buran, Jameson races against time to halt the launch and free them. 10. Cryptographer Kid - The deaths of multiple government officials has President Hughes on edge and suspecting al-Qaeda of the plot. But, after an assault team led by Senator Richards take Hughes hostage in the White House, Jameson, Simon, and Art race to save Hughes and to deliver information to him that will shatter the boundaries of trust and belief in the American government... 11. Hour of Need, Day of Mercy - 12. Evaluation - Simon undergoes a polygraph and psychological test to re-validate his government security clearance, while he and Peter's sister Amber emerges from hiding after over sixteen years, and Art learns an unexpected secret from Simone. 13. Illusions - After Art, Simone, Simon, and various FBI personnel begin to suffer hallucinations, Lomax, Tommy, and Rukaski, apparently immune to the effects, contact Gerald Hackman, who believes that a group of anti-government radicals have selectively targeted their team, and that they may be next... 14. Off Track - After renting a plane for a vacation, Art, Simon, Simone, and Peter find themselves at nature's mercy when the plane crashes in a heavy fog over a largely uncharted area of Rocky Mountain forest, with a massive blizzard less than two days away... 15. End of the Tunnel?, Part 1 - With Jeffries beginning to consider retirement from the FBI, and Peter considering taking high school, Simon is faced with drastic changes to his life, more than he could ever fathom... 16. End of the Tunnel?, Part 2 - Peter discovers that Simon has been replaced by an imposter, he goes to Art and Simone for help, both of whom are understandably skeptical of him. But, after he discovers a series of photos of him and Art from supposedly secret meetings of theirs, they begin to trust each other for the very first time... Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)